Now That You're Back
by wickedd
Summary: Phil and Keely are reunited. Post BTTF. R18. Pheely.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first POTF Fic on here. I have quite a number, but this is the first one I decided to publish.

Firstly, This is an NC-17 fic meaning, it has very… explicit sexual content, and if this isn't what you're looking for, don't continue reading it. There. I've warned you. I just don't want to read reviews from people under 18 that are like "OMG Phil and Keely shouldn't be doing that. That's bad!". This is a smut fic thus, the smut. So yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Secondly, for those who have decided to continue, enjoy! 

--

Phil was walking alone along the corridors of H.G.Wells. He turned the corner to see Keely, her back to him, fixing something in her locker.

He walked over to her, and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who". Keely placed her hands on his and he spun her around. In a split-second her body was pressed against his.

"Hey" Keely said in a low, almost seductive tone.

"Hey yourself" Phil leaned in giving his girlfriend a kiss. His tongue lightly brushed her bottom lip seeking her permission to deepen the kiss, which she gladly gave. Her lips parted and they continued to kiss. 

Phil slowly moved his hand from her back, lowering it until it was just over her behind. Keely stepped back leaned on the lockers as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart for air, Keely looked down to see what was brushing up against her thigh, to see Phil's 'tent'. She giggled, "Great to see you too, Phil"

Phil blushed bright red and before he could speak, Keely's lips were already pressed on his, their tongues battling playfully for control. Her hands we're thrown around his neck while he had his around her waist. She broke the kiss, but didn't let go of him. Instead, she took his right hand and led it down past her behind, to her right thigh. When he didn't move, she giggled and led his hand up her short skirt and continued kissing him.

Phil stood there, one hand around her waist, another under her skirt, kissing her passionately, but somewhat frozen. He had never gone farther than first base with anyone. Actually, he had never gone to any base with anyone but Keely. He knew what he had to do. He knew he wanted to do it, but he didn't know _how_ to go about it.

Keely broke the kiss, she looked at him and giggled, "let me help you". She guided his hand farther up her skirt, to the waistband of her underwear and together, they pulled her panties down to just above her knee. Then, she guided Phil upward again.

Keely let go of Phil's hand and threw it back around his neck and began kissing him again. Phil, who had been able to regain his consciousness moved his hand to touch Keely's wet slit. At the touch, Keely moaned into the kiss. Phil broke apart, grinning. He knew he did something right. He looked down, took a deep breath and plunged two fingers inside her. Keely's eyes immediately rolled up as far as they would go and she pushed her body closer to his, riding his fingers.

Phil was moving at a steady rhythm, kissing Keely on the process with her moaning into it occasionally. Then, he touched a bump, which he assumed was her clit, since it made Keely moan louder. He slowly began to pick up speed running his fingers along her clit while passionately kissing her. He moved faster each second, and Keely kept moaning. They both have forgotten they were in school.

"I want you" Keely said into the kiss. And Phil kept on thrusting his fingers in her wet pussy, while Keely ground her hips into his hands

"Oh Phil I'm gonna… Oh my…. Shit…" Keely panted but didn't break their kiss. When they did, Phil kept moving his fingers faster than ever. If it wasn't for Phil holding her up, she would've probably collapsed. She took a deep breath and… "Phi-"

She was cut off by the buzzing of Phil's alarm clock. 7:00. Phil sat down on his bed to find his boxers almost soaking wet. "Shit". He closed his eyes and tried to remember every detail of his dream when he was interrupted by the continued buzzing of his alarm clock. "Alarm clock off."

Then, he heard his mom from across the hall. "Phil, you're gonna be late for school!"

"I'll be ready in fifteen, mom." He called out on his way to his bathroom. He put his hand on the sensor and the door slid open.

He emerged from the bathroom wearing fresh underwear and his regular jumpsuit.

"Morning, dear brother, another wet dream of little miss sunshine?"

"Fuck off, Pim"

"Ah! So it's true. You did had another wet dream"

"Fuck. Off."

"You know, It's fine with me. But next time, either sound proof your room or keep your moaning to a minimum, okay?"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Phil. Be nice to your sister!"

"Yeah, be nice Phil."

"Have fun at school, honey!"

"Thanks, mom" He let out and exasperated sigh, sat down and put on his goggles.

--

A/N: So that was pretty light stuff. I'm just getting started! Lol. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter two!

* * *

After school, Phil laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. This has been his routine for the past few weeks- wet dream, cold shower, school, contemplation, sleep. Often times, his mother would knock but not once has he answered the door. She would walk in to find her son lying face down on the bed. She would sit at the foot of the bed and try to get him to talk to her or at the very least, eat something aside spray doughnuts. She never succeeded, though. Seeing this every single day for weeks now broke her heart.

Phil thought of using the giggle, but he knew it just wouldn't be right. It won't be enough to satisfy his longing to see her. If nothing, it'd only fuel his passion to go back so he decided against it. He thought of going to some virtual place with some virtual girl he'd set up to look like her but it would also make him want to go back even more. So he decided on the one thing he could do to ease his pain.

He decided to go back.

At dawn, he sneaked out of his room and into their garage. Before leaving, he left his family a note where he tried his best to explain how he felt and why they could never get him to come back.

--

Phil walked along the empty corridors of HG Wells, making his way to the Broadcast lab. He knew Keely would be there for her 11:25 report. He was about to enter the classroom when a glint of gold caught his eye. He turned a corner and saw Keely running to her locker.

He waited for her to open her locker before he went up to her. Just like his dream, he put his hands over her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

Keely on the other hand, did not move. She just stood there, her hands holding a microphone and a book, unable to do anything whatsoever.

Worried that he had hurt her, Phil removed his hands from her eyes and spun her around, his hand on her shoulders, "Keely, are you okay?" He looked in to her eyes—blank.

She slowly moved her hand up to feel his arms, then his chest. After making sure she was real, a smile spread across her face and she pulled him into a hug. "Phil! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Phil hugged her, stroking her hair. He whispered to her ear, "I'm here for you"

They pulled apart and he leaned in to kiss her. Without him asking, she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Phil smiled into the kiss, thinking about his latest dream of her.

He pulled her closer to him, never breaking the kiss. She moaned when their bodies closed in to each other.

Phil then broke the kiss, leaving Keely gasping for air as he trailed kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. Keely moaned louder and ran her fingers through his hair, stepping back to lean on the lockers for more support.

He went back and kissed her on the lips, deeper than before and Keely lowered his hand from her waist to just below the hemline of the skirt. Phil broke away and laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to?"

"I do, god you have no idea how much I do but…"

Keely looked down on his pants and giggled "I think I do" She leaned in again but he pulled away. Then he took her hand.

"Let's get out of here. We can't to this here. The bell can ring any minute"

"So? We'll go to the broadcast lab!"

"It's not exactly soundproof, Keels."  
She ran her fingers through his hair again, "Why? Do you plan on making some noise?" she said in low, seductive tone

He grinned. "Hell yeah. Let's go."

"Where? My mom's leaving for two weeks but she won't leave til later"

"We'll go to my house. Come on, the RV's parked outside."

--

The moment the door to the Diffy residence closed, the two were already on each other, kissing, their hands all over each other. Phil guided them to the couch where they continued. Keely's top had somehow come off and so had Phil's shirt.

Keely was on top of Phil kissing his neck when he flipped her down. He was now on top kissing her just below her bras when he suddenly pulled away.

Keely sighed. "What's the matter now?

He stood up took her by the hand and led her up the stairs, "Follow me"

She smiled. They were going to his room. All the way up to his room he couldn't stop thinking about how sweet it was for him to take her to his room. He knew that she felt safest in there. Also, looking at his tanned, toned body, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wants him and how she can tell he wants her too.

She was already on him even before they got to the top of the stairs. She had him pinned against a wall, kissing him with overwhelming passion. Once they got in his room, she kicked the door closed and _he _pinned her against the door.

While kissing just above her breasts, he slid his hand up her skirt, unsure of what to do next. He dreamt of this moment hundreds of times already but what he was feeling and thinking was much, much different. Luckily, just like in his dream, Keely gave him a hand. Together, they pulled down her underwear and it slid down on the floor. He cupped her wet cunt and she moaned loudly rolling her hips towards him, urging him to go further.

Then, he stopped kissing her, looked her in the eye and slid a finger inside her. Her eyes grew wide and she moaned loudly. He added another finger and she closed her eyes. "Oh my god", she groaned and let her head fall on his shoulder.

He let her entire body fall on him and laid her down on the bed, his hands still inside her. Then, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, causing her to moan louder. He slid his other hand under her back, looking for the clasp of her bra.

"This one opens up on the front", she nodded to a silver butterfly on her black bra, panting

"Oh" he smiled and undid the clasp. He looked at her breasts then into her eyes as she continued to pant. "You're beautiful". He kissed her gently on the lips.

Keely's entire world was spinning, and the only thing that remained still was her and Phil. She shuddered when he brushed his hand across her nipple. And she groaned loudly when he took her left breast in his mouth while playing with the other with his free hand. She moaned. The pleasure of his one hand moving in and out of her, drawing circles around her clit while his mouth and other hand was working on her breasts was too much for her. Her entire body was throbbing for release. She cried his name and warmth spread across her body as she rolled her hips towards his hand, humping his finger.

Phil smiled as he watched her come and licked her juices off his fingers. She tasted like nothing he ever tasted before it was turning him on so much he didn't want to come before he actually got inside her. He slid her skirt off as he waited for her heartbeat to return to normal.

* * *

More after reviews! 


End file.
